The First Time
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: This story is all human. Bella and Edward have many "first time" events, and each will get your heart flying! The summary isn't that god, but i promise that the story is much, much, much better LOL! Please R&R! Canon pairings. ExB EmxR JxA
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this story is about the first time they met, kissed, said they loved each other, etc. I think it's really cute! It will be told by in Bella's POV first, and then Edward's the next chapter.

Bella's seven.

I hope you enjoy because it's cute! LOL! Yes, this story is all about the cute! Please review! Lots Of Love!

The First Time I Saw Him

BPOV

Mommy got mad at me today, so I started to walk to the park. Alone.

I didn't tell Emmett, my big brother, because I just wanted some alone time. Once I saw the park, I ran on the sandy trail.

I was just jogging, it was a great way to relieve stress. I know this even though I am young.

I could hear the grovel crunching beneath my feet, and the wind whipped through my hair, and sweat made its way down my face. I loved to run. It feels as if no one can catch me. As if I were able to be by myself. It felt as if I were escaping.

The relaxing jog was interrupted by a bark. I froze in my racks and looked to what made the sound stiffly.

There were three dogs, the front one was scruffy and was missing patches of fur, and he had glowing green eyes. The other two were showing off their yellow, sharp teeth, and they were ready to jump on me.

They all looked alike, and they all were going to hurt me. I started shaking and my hands started to feel clammy. My heart had started to pick up, and my eyes stung with tears. My muscles were tightening, but I had to move.

The front one growled, and I took off, with all three dogs at my heel.

Of course the one day I am alone three crazy dogs try to attack me. Emmett says I am a danger magnet. And right now, I agree.

I wasn't that fast of a runner, I enjoyed it and all, but I wasn't that fast, and the dogs were quickly spacing in on me. Tears were flying down my cheeks as I ran, and for some reason, I was running faster than usual.

My legs were burning, and then I saw a tree. I could climb up on it.

But it was on a steep hill. I took my chances and headed in that direction as one of the dogs barked behind me.

Come on, Bella. Please don't be clumsy right now. I mentally begged myself. I was also a clutz, which tonight, would be in the dogs' advantage.

I made it up the hill, and sadly, so did the dos. They were now circling me as I grabbed the lowest branch of the tree. They were all growling, and when I started to pull myself up, the branch broke.

Damn! I started to cry as the dogs were merely an inch or two away. One of them leaped at me and bit my jeans and my leg. It hurt.

I screamed in pain. I wanted to kick it off, to shake it off, but I was paralyzed. I was going to die.

I looked up at the sky, tears blurring my vision, and smiled slightly. I know Daddy wanted me to be strong, to not cry, but this hurt, and I hoped he wouldn't mind. I'll be visiting soon after the dogs are finished with me.

The dog dug his teeth deeper, and I let out a cry of pain, and then the teeth were gone, and I was in someone's arms.

"Back!" The boy yelled. Was he my angel? He looked like one, but the dogs were still here.

He looked down at me, and I blushed for getting caught staring. He looked nothing but concerned in his brilliant green eyes. He had messy brownish, reddish hair. I liked it.

"Hi. I'm Edward." The angel whispered urgently, his velvet voice soothed me as my leg burned. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

I nodded, not able to find my voice, and I was afraid if I'd scream when I did find it.

Too late. I let out a scream as my legs had a sudden sting, my eyes filled with water, and they leaked over onto my cheeks.

"Shh." He shushed me, and I could feel the speed pick up as I dug my head into the strangers chest. It hurt. It stung. It felt as if it were burning.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up I was being moved around. Into a different pair of arms I was in now.

"Where was she?" A man's silvery voice asked.

"At the park. Dad, the dogs bit her." My angel worried. I peeked and saw a handsome man holding me, and the pain in my legs was screaming at me. I wondered how I had been able to sleep with that amount of pain.

"Hello, dear. We're going to fix you up, okay?" The silver man soothed and lied me on a table. "What's her name?" He asked my angel, turning his back towards me.

"I don't know. Can you help her?" My angel urged. I lifted my heavy head up to see his face covered in tears. The silver man looked back at me.

"Yes. What's your name dear?" The silver man asked me. I took in a deep breath.

"Isabella Swan. My Mommy is Renee Swan." Mommy had told me that if there was an emergency, I had to give her name, which apparently wasn't just Mommy. How does someone have two-

Ouch! I winced when another sudden pain shot through my leg, and tears continued to spill over.

"Bella? We're going to give you a shot so you can sleep. Okay?" I nodded, my eyes were shut tight.

Daddy usually let me squeeze his hand, but Daddy wasn't here anymore. I thought I was going to have to do this all by myself, well, until a warm hand slid with mine perfectly. I didn't check to see who it was, and I squeezed when I felt the needle enter me.

I felt light-headed, like my head was full of air, and then darkness came over me, pulling me under.

"When will she wake up?" I heard Mommies concerned voice ask. I am awake, but I couldn't find myself to say it.

"She'll be up in a minute." The silver man assured her. I wanted to smile. Someone was taking care of Mommy. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear us right now."

I can here you right now! I exclaimed mentally. A smile had appeared onto my face.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Emmett asked quietly. I wanted to tell him yes, but I still hadn't found my voice. Instead he put his hand on mine and I did my best to squeeze.

"She's alive!" Emmett boomed his usual boom as he felt my weak tug. My body was waking up, and I felt it. It sent tingles throughout my body, and so I opened my eyes and sat up. I was smiling as I saw Mommy and Emmett there, along with the silver man and my angel.

"Oh! Love!" Mommy wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly. She pulled away and grabbed my shoulders, facing me and looked stern and relieved at the same time.

"Don't you ever go to that park alone again, Isabella Marie Swan!" My mother scolded. I blushed and nodded sheepishly. I was then pulled into another tight motherly hug. "You had us worried to death, Isabella. Emmett started crying."

I grinned at my brother who was blushing, and looking at his feet. I reached my hand to his shoulder and then he looked up at me. I opened my arms and he rolled his eyes and came in for a hug. He squeezes the life out of me, but I loved his hugs, they were just for me.

Emmett chuckled and then let go, and I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. I frowned and looked at the silver man.

I pointed to my mouth, and he chuckled.

"Give it a few minutes and you'll be able to talk as good as new." He assured me. But then how was I supposed to thank my angel? I looked around, but I found a huge cast on my left leg. My eyes widened and my hand cupped my throat.

I looked at everyone, and pointed to my leg. Was it okay? Was it gone?

"Bells, chilax! That's just so it can heal, dork." Emmett smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him, making everyone laugh. I then looked at the silver man and smiled and held out my arms as I had for Emmett. He chuckled and gave me a small hug for a small person.

He let go and I opened my arms for my angel. He looked startled and then slowly hugged me. I blushed as he let go, but I don't know why.

I wanted to talk again, to say, "Thanks." But I couldn't find-

Wait. I just did! I found my voice! I clapped my hands and Mommy let out a breath of relief.

"Than you." I looked at the silver man. He nodded.

"No problem, Bella." I looked over to my angel.

"Thanks. Mommy, he was the one who saved me from the doggies." I pointed to my angel while looking at Mommy. Mommy beamed.

"You didn't mention that." She looked at the silver man. He shrugged.

"I didn't find that it was that important on who saved her, just as long as she was saved." The silver man explained, and I saw my angel blushing.

"Well, you must come over. As a thanks." Mommy insisted. I grinned and Emmett smiled. We loved having company over.

"Could I bring my wife and kids?" He asked, and Mommy agreed. Kids? We could make new friends! I was excited as ever as the silver man put me on the floor and I tried to balance myself on one foot, but he gave me crotched, and I quickly learned how to walk with them.

Mommy and Emmett stayed by my side as we walked to the car, and Emmett opened my door and Mommy helped me in my seat. I rested my crotches on the floor, and we drove off.

And that was how I met Edward, my angel.

Okay! So to be honest, i like this story the best out of all of mine! It's cute, and i like it! LOL! Well, all i need is to know if you guys like it!  
Just click the green button and tell me!!!!! The next chapter will be Edward's POV of their meeting, and it will also have the get together that Renee had invited them to! Yay! Well, please review! Thanks! Lots Of Love! ~~~~Ilianna~~~~~


	2. the first time i saw her

Okay, so this is Edward's POV of The First Time I Saw Him, well, except it's Her! And, on Edward's POV, you'll be able to read about the get together with Renee!

Please review! And enjoy! Oh! And Edward's 8! He's just very mature for his age!

The First Time I Saw Her

I had saved the angel. My heart was soaring. She was safe. Isabella was safe. She has a cast on her leg, but she's safe. And that's all I wanted.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I want nothing but the best for my angel without wings. And Dad and Mom are getting me and my family dressed to go over. Renee, the angel's mother, had told us it wasn't formal, just a get-together, so we were dressing casual.

We were bringing my friends, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, because we're watching them ever since their parents died. Rose and Jasper are older than me, they're ten. Just like Emmett, the angel's big brother.

Alice was jumping with joy, her unstoppable energy doubled once she heard the news. I always thought of Alice as a pixie, because she was graceful, jumpy, and tiny, even for a nine year old. Yes, my sister's older than me, but it's cool being the youngest.

I had been put into black pants and a colored shirt with the sleeve cuffed. Jasper was wearing the same thing. Rosalie was wearing a skirt and a red blouse that clung to her ten-year-old figure tightly, and Alice was wearing a blue shirt and a brown skirt with brown leggings. Alice had long black hair and green, and Rose and Jasper had blond hair and blue eyes.

Mommy was wearing a very pretty dress while Dad was wearing something like Jasper's and my own outfit.

"Why are we even going?" Rosalie complained.

"Because they invited us over." Dad said, making sure she dropped the subject, which she did.

"I can't wait to see Isabella! Edward's been talking about her nonstop, and I want to meet my new little sister!" Alice squealed and I blushed as everyone looked at me. Maybe I should learn not to tell Alice anything because she's not good with secrets.

Jasper hugged Alice and she stopped jumping and relaxed in his arms. That was incredible. I'll never know how anyone manages to make Alice relax.

We started heading out the door and sat in the car. The whole way I couldn't wait to see my angel's face, her big brown eyes and her short chestnut hair, to hear her voice, her laugh. I feel weird around Bella. Maybe I'm sick. I should ask Mommy, or even Rose. My stomach starts to turn and I feel like I've been shocked with electricity. The air gets hard to breathe in and I feel all tingly. That definitely isn't normal.

"We're here." Mommy said as we pulled up in a driveway. My heart wouldn't shut its trap once I thought I was going to see Bella again. It was drumming hard. And in my ears, making it hard to hear.

We hopped out of the car and knocked on Bella's door, and then my angel's mother came to open it. Her eyes widened when she saw all of us, there was a lot, but then smiled.

"Please come in. You have a very big family." Renee said while walking in the house.

"Well, Rosalie and Jasper aren't our kids." Dad quickly explained how we took care of them since they lost their own parents.

"Oh." Then she took a deep breath and yelled, "Emmett! They're here! Bring Bella down!" And looked back at us with a smile.

Emmett came down, holding Bella is his arms. Her cast was smaller, but it was still chunky. She blushed once she saw us and smiled. Emmett brought her to the couch in the living room in front of the big TV. And she thanked him and gave him a kiss. There was a sudden pang in my chest. It hurt.

"Please, make yourself at home." Renee said, and with that, Alice went running over towards Bella and I sat on the floor Indian style and watched them talk. Rose came in later, while Emmett and Jasper helped with stuff in the kitchen. Mommy and Dad were talking to Renee as Renee cooked. Alice was jumping on the couch.

"How's your leg?' I asked Bella and she blushed scarlet. I think that's my new favorite color.

"It's fine, thank you. And thanks for saving me." Her voice was like music. I am so glad we came. Alice was grinning at something, but I decided best not to ask. "So you two are brother and sister?" She pointed to Alice and me. We nodded.

"I'm older, though. I just turned nine. Edward has to wait five more months to turn nine! How old are you Bella?" She asked, speaking probably too quickly for Bella. I had learned to understand her, but poor Bella was probably confused.

"I'm seven, but my birthday's next month." She answered with a smile. Her birthday's in September? Maybe I can come over!

"Oh! We should have a sleepover, huh Rose?" Alice asked, they looked at Rosalie.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Bella held out her hand and Rose shook it with a smile. Maybe Bella was going to get on her good side. "I'm Isabella, but I like to be called Bella."

"Rosalie Hale. Only Alice is able to call me Rose, or Rosie, but I guess one more person wouldn't hurt." She said with a grin. Bella blushed but smiled, happy to be on her good side.

"Oh shit!" Renee cursed in the kitchen and Isabella looked over.

"Need help, Mom?" She called.

"Err… How do you cook the chicken again?" Se asked sheepishly and I smelt smoke. Bella sighed with a smile and looked for her crotches, so I ran to get them for her, and she thanked me, making me blush, and she went over to the kitchen. I sat back down with both girls staring at me.

"Mom!" Bella yelled in the kitchen, laughing and then explained in a murmur.

I looked back at the girls, who were still smiling, and I shrank back. "What?"

"You like her!" They squealed, and I felt my face burn, again!

"No." I whispered looking at my feet, not able to lie directly in their eyes. They started laughing and talking to each other in secret. I pouted, their conversation was about me, and I couldn't even hear about it. A sweet smell of chicken started flowing through the house and Bella came back with a smile, but the girls didn't see her enter the room, so she bent over the couch and whispered, "I like to whisper too."

Both girls screamed and then they all laughed, making me smile. Emmett and Jasper came in the room, Emmett sat on the floor, and Rosalie sat next to him. Jasper sat and Alice jumped onto his lap. Jasper chuckled. I sat on the floor while Bella rested on the couch.

"I didn't mean to kick you guys off." Bella apologized,

"Bells, no worries. We like the floor." Emmett assured her, making her smile.

"Thanks."

"Oh! Bella, this is Jasper, Rose's twin brother." Alice pointed behind her and poked his nose. I think Alice has a crush on Jasper. I'd be sure to ask him later.

"Hi." Bella smiled politely.

"Err… Bells? For the mash potatoes, so I peel them and then cook and mash, or mash peel cook, or-" Renee started but Bella grabbed her crutches and called out to her mother, telling her she was on her way to help. Bella was kind and sweet, and smart.

I was in a daze as everyone talked; my thoughts were focused on Bella. And Alice seemed to notice and was smirking. I glowered at her, telling her silently that if she were to say anything, anything at all, I will kill her. She just smiled and whispered something to Jasper. He looked at me and smiled. He shared a glance with his sister who smirked at me and then whispered something to Emmett, who narrowed his eyes at me. I'm guessing he's going to protect his little sister.

Speaking of the angel, she came in with an amused expression. She sat back on the couch and watched us.

"So, Bella? Do you think Renee would let us sleep over?" Alice asked, and Bella shrugged.

"She might. As long as Emmett will stay with us." Everyone looked at her brother, except for me; I was too engrossed with Bella and her cute expression. I am feeling sick again. I don't like this feeling, maybe Dad could tell me why I feel so sick, he's a doctor.

"Edward? Did you hear what I said?" Rosalie asked, smirking. I blushed and looked at her once I noticed I had been staring at Bella.

"No. Sorry. I was distracted." I said honestly.

"We were asking if you could ask Carlisle and Esme if we could sleep over." She restated.

"Why not Alice?" I asked, and looked at her. She shrugged.

"Little brother, just do it." She said with a smile.

Soon, it was time for dinner, and we all sat at Renee's large dinner table. I sat in between Bella and Alice, who sat next to Jasper, then Rosalie and then Emmett. The parents were talking amongst each other on the other side of the table. I noticed that Bella's dad wasn't here.

The food was great, and we thanked Renee, but Renee told us it was Bella who cooked. Bella smiled and blushed at the attention.

"You're quite the cook, Isabella." Dad said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Please call me Bella. Oh, and thank you." She smiled angelically.

Dad chuckled and nodded. The rest of dinner was absolutely great. Bella had asked her mother if they could sleep over since there wasn't going to be a party. I couldn't wait for the party. I already was planning her birthday present, and Alice was beaming about the party.

I frowned as we said our good-byes, but then I had to hug Bella, which made me smile, but, again, the sick feeling in my stomach was back.

And that was how I met (and saved) my beautiful angel, Isabella Swan.

**You know what to do! I hope you liked it! And Pm me if you've got any ideas! Or, if you just want to talk! I have plenty of other stories, so read those! Thanks!**

**Luv ya all! **

**Ilianna**


End file.
